


FFXV: What Lies Within

by AgentofTime09



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentofTime09/pseuds/AgentofTime09
Summary: FFXV retold from Noctis's older sister, Princess Avalanna's point of view. With the future of Insomnia in the balance, Princess Avalanna and her brother Noctis agree to arranged marriages in hopes of ushering in peace between Niflheim and Lucis. Noctis with Lunafreya and Avalanna with Ravus.However... Avalanna's heart has always belonged to her life-long best friend... Gladiolus. Both have done what they needed in order to ensure their personal feelings didn't come  between their duties. Thus far, they have succeeded...With tension between the nations high, emotions of dealing with an arranged marriage twisted, and them both spending more alone time together than they typically allow... The usual self-disciplined duo are sure to unravel.





	1. Somnus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't particular like the official ages of everyone and so I will have them aged to how they appeared to me in this fanfiction.
> 
> Avalanna- 28  
> Ravus- 28  
> Gladiolus- 28  
> Ignis- 27  
> Noctis, Prompto, and Luna will all remain their official ages... which is 20, 20, and 24 respectfully. 
> 
> Gladio and Ingis just seemed closer to age 30 to me, while Prompto and Noctis seemed closer to their 'official' age.

Avalanna was sitting on her Father's council after the battle had taken place that led to their…. Victory. She had been there… Like she had for many of battles. Was she supposed to be? Not technically. But she had always been defiant when she felt the cause was justified. She had been sneaking to battle with the Kingsglaive for several years now. At first, everyone tried to stop her, once they realized what she was doing. It took them awhile. She was able to go to five battles with them before she was discovered… Probably because she had been the 'savior' of their favorite 'hero'. She was quickly demasked as no one had any recollection of who she was. Though, Nyx was always suspicious of her and she made sure she retreated before he could piece anything together. Once discovered, she got quite the earful but not from her Father, oh no… from her best friend. Gladiolus was furious for days with her. He prevented her from going with them once, well… tried to. Nyx actually helped her and she was able to join them after all. There was no stopping her. She was going to fight with their people, because of that, it had caused them to be unwavering faithful. Some even joked and called them the Queensglaive. Never to her because she would see it as a slight to her family. She would never be Queen. Her brother was the chosen and she would ensure he would be an excellent King and have the people's support. She would do anything for her brother… anything to ensure the safety of this Kingdom.

Avalanna was having trouble tolerating the council today. They think we won… we actually won… She was a bit hot headed and temperamental but she was on the council for a reason… because she knew when to reel in those impulses and when to release them. Because the people loved her and she was able to provide insight that others on the council would miss. Her Father valued her opinion and she hoped, someday, her brother would too.

"Princess Avalanna…" Her Father began, "You have been quiet on the matter. Please give us your thoughts as you were there and witnessed the battle firsthand."

She bowed her head at her Father, "Thank you, Your Majesty." She was always incredibly formal at the council, "The Empire is toying with us. We didn't win. They let us think we did but we are out matched, I'm afraid. I don't know how much longer we can hold out." She paused, internally readying herself for the next part, "Your Highness, with all due respect, I suggest… making terms of a surrender."

As expected, the council erupted with arguments for and against surrendering. Finally, they were silenced by her Father, "Enough. Princess… you were not finished. Continue."

She nodded again towards him, "Your Majesty. To ensure the safety of the citizens of Insomnia and all of Lucis, I would urge you to surrender to Niflheim rule. To… entrust the terms of peace are met… I would suggest a set of arranged marriages. Noctis and I to wed someone suiting of Niflheim. I would not choose. I would let Niflheim choose the pairing. We would be lucky that they would accept those terms. I.. believe this is the best course of action to save as many lives as possible. I would not ask our people to put their lives on the line for an inevitable losing battle. Your Grace." Avalanna ended with a bow of her head again. She hated saying it all. She wanted to fight to the very end. Until her cold, dead body was rotting in the ground beside the members of the Kingsglaive and her Father knew, her Father knew her well enough to know how much it killed her to suggest those things.

There was a brief moment where he smiled at her, letting her see how proud he was of her before he addressed the council, "I am inclined to agree with the Princess."

"Your majesty! You can't seriously-"

He held up a hand, ending the council members sentence, "And what would you suggest?"

"I… There must be another Kingdom that can offer their aid! Surely! Perhaps we can offer the Prince or Princess's hand to ensure their assistance? Niflheim cannot be trusted! Not even in a possible peace!"

"There are no other Kingdoms that would be so bold to stand against Niflheim by offering assistance to Lucis." Clarus Amicitia spoke, "I agree with the Princess. Our best option is to attempt at a peace."

Another uproar broke out among the council but this time, was silenced by an unannounced guest. The Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia. "Your Highness." He bowed, "If I may… I offer a peace treaty. Surrender all Lucis territories, outside of Insomnia, to Niflheim rule… And… The Prince is to be wed to the Lady Lunafreya."

"Those are your terms?" The King asked of him.

"Well…. There is one other little matter." He looked at Avalanna, "The Princess is to wed Lord Ravus."

She could feel her heart sink. Avalanna did suggest an arranged marriage to entrust a peace but now that it was real… Her life was slipping away and into another's hands so suddenly. She wouldn't let it show how much it unraveled her, obviously, she was far too stubborn for that.

"We will discuss these terms." The King replied after a moment of silence.

"Yes, well… You have a day, so don't wait too long now."

Once Ardyn was out of sight, the discussion was in full force but ultimately, it was decided that the terms would be accepted. She was finally alone in her room. In her night gown, she stood on the balcony overlooking the great city of Insomnia. Her city. She would be leaving it tomorrow and would likely never see it again. Avalanna had avoided any run ins with Gladiolus. She couldn't look at him right now, couldn't be around him. Everything…. She tried so hard to ignore but he was always a constant in her life and she… Had to stop thinking or she would venture into territory she couldn't… shouldn't… but, oh so wanted to…

Luckily for her, a member of the Kingsglaive appeared on her balcony, "Nyx." She barely whispered in a greeting.

He walked over to her, "Lanna." He used her nickname, something she let very few do, most didn't dare to try anyway, "Is it true?"

She nodded, knowing he was asking about the treaty and everything it entailed.

"Goddamnit!" He slammed his fists into the balcony railing, "Why? There is no peace with them, Lanna."

She let out a small laugh, "There is no winning either, Nyx. We're doomed if we keep going. At least this… This… the people have a chance. A chance to not worry. A chance to live. A chance to have some certainty in their future. And that… that is everything."

Nyx relaxed, "I… never looked at it that way." He sat on the railing in front of her, "I don't envy you, Princess. Always thinking of what's best for everyone involved. I admire that about you."

"You shouldn't admire me at all."

He gave her his best charming smile, "I'm a sucker, I guess."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"Lanna." When she looked at him, he wore a serious expression, "I know you… You know… It's not talked about… but I know. Gladio-" She cut him off. She knew exactly what he was referring to and it could never be said. Saying it made It real. Thinking about it made it real… and it could never be real. "Regardless… I know you don't see me that way but I figured you might… want to let off some steam."

He pushed himself off the railing and looked down at her with sultry eyes. Yes… yes, she could use exactly what Nyx could offer her. No strings attached. Like always.

She looked away, "Well, you're no good to me out here." She gave him the once over and raised an eyebrow, "Or with clothes on."

A smirk displayed across his face, "Yes, Princess."

She followed him inside and made sure she would not be bothered for some time. There was a tremendous amount of things she couldn't express normally but could through the help of Nyx. Their times together certainly released tension and she desperately needed that now. She was glad that he was intuitive and most of all, glad for his indiscretion. She would be tired tomorrow for the start of their journey to Altissia but… it would be a worthwhile tired.


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFXV retold from Noctis's older sister, Princess Avalanna's point of view. With the future of Insomnia in the balance, Princess Avalanna and her brother Noctis agree to arranged marriages in hopes of ushering in peace between Niflheim and Lucis. Noctis with Lunafreya and Avalanna with Ravus.
> 
> However... Avalanna's heart has always belonged to her life-long best friend... Gladiolus. Both have done what they needed in order to ensure their personal feelings didn't come between their duties. Thus far, they have succeeded...
> 
> With tension between the nations high, emotions of dealing with an arranged marriage twisted, and them both spending more alone time together than they typically allow... The usual self-disciplined duo is sure to unravel.

"Good-bye, Father." Avalanna stayed behind the boys to speak with her Father a moment longer, "Please take care."

"Of course." Her father smiled at her, "You worry too much about me, Child."

"I wouldn't have to if you would worry about yourself." She smiled back.

He laughed but it quickly died, his expression turning serious, "Lanna… I am so proud of you."

"Father…." She began in protest, knowing where this was leading. Any mentions of what she and her brother were about to set out and do made her cringe; however, she was the Princess… and she had a duty to her people to uphold. If there was a chance of peace, then it was worth taking. She felt like she was being sold and she hated it. Hated not having the option of choosing who she wanted to marry but it was something she had known had a high probability of happening her whole life. She couldn't afford to love who she wanted. The price of being a Princess… It made her sick girls dreamt of such things. If they only knew the responsibilities, the sense of duty… everything…

"No, Lanna… Listen to me. I'm proud of you and Noctis both, but particularly of you. You have been my biggest gift."

She scrunched her face up slightly, "Don't talk like that." She said more firmly than intended. "Noctis will be back soon with Lady Lunafreya." Her voice lightened up, intending to take away the initial harshness, "And…. I'll… be back to visit as soon as I can." She attempted to smile but her mouth was not cooperating.

"Yo! Lanna… Let's go!" She heard her little brother calling for her, which made her roll her eyes.

She ignored him, "Father… I love you. I'll see you as soon as I can. Please take care of yourself in the meantime, okay?"

Dantos stepped beside him, "I'll be there to guard him, Princess, do not worry."

Avalanna glared at Dantos, never much caring for him, "You better." She was brash and couldn't keep the displeasure out of her voice or eyes.

"Lanna…" Her father started, breaking any animosity between the two, "Go and be well. Live as happily as you can."

She hugged him, "You should be more worried for others, Father."

She heard him chuckle softly, "I certainly do not envy those that stand against you but I mostly fear for the men waiting for you in the car."

She smiled but could feel tears threatening their development, and knew she had to go now. Avalanna hadn't told anyone, but she had a feeling this was the last time she would ever see Insomnia, at least, not without quite some time passing… and not without everything being wholly and completely altered.

Avalanna bowed her head slightly to her Father before turning and making her way to the Regalia.

She slid into the car between her brother and best friend, "Took ya long enough." Gladiolus commented beside her.

She shrugged and Ignis spoke, "Everyone ready?"

"Ready as ever." Noctis sounded bored but she knew he was just as nervous as her. Their normal life, if their life could ever be called that, was behind them as soon as Insomnia was.

"Whoo! Altissia, here we come!" Prompto yelled and began driving… which certainly meant their doom.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to let Prompto behind the wheel?" Avalanna asked with disdain.

Prompto turned around, looking at her, "Awww… come on, Princess. Don't be like that. I'm an excellent driver!"

"Yeah… that's why you are looking at the road IN FRONT OF YOU right?" Her reply was sassy.

"Oh!" Prompto straightened and faced the way he was supposed to, swerving, and narrowly missing an on comer, "Ha ha! Oops!" He ruffled his hair with his free hand.

"Fuck, Prompto. Come on." Gladiolus smacked him in the back of the head, "You have precious cargo in here."

"Oh, shut the hell up." Avalanna chimed.

"I wasn't talking about you, Princess." Gladio nodded towards Noctis who was, somehow, falling asleep.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head in response but peered at Gladio out of the corner of her eye. He was doing the same. She closed her eyes and sighed. Needing to move but not able to, she slouched and put her hands behind her head, feigning sleepiness instead of uneasiness.

Avalanna may be uncertain what exactly awaits her in the future… but she knew one thing… This trip would be life changing and stretch the limits of her self-control to the end.


	3. Wanderlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFXV retold from Noctis's older sister, Princess Avalanna's point of view. With the future of Insomnia in the balance, Princess Avalanna and her brother Noctis agree to arranged marriages in hopes of ushering in peace between Niflheim and Lucis. Noctis with Lunafreya and Avalanna with Ravus.
> 
> However... Avalanna's heart has always belonged to her life-long best friend... Gladiolus. Both have done what they needed in order to ensure their personal feelings didn't come between their duties. Thus far, they have succeeded...
> 
> With tension between the nations high, emotions of dealing with an arranged marriage twisted, and them both spending more alone time together than they typically allow... The usual self-disciplined duo is sure to unravel.
> 
> Stuck in Hammerhead until the Regalia is fixed, they agree to help Cindy by finding a hunter that has gone missing. Their main journey put on hold, as they attempt to find the missing person and hunt the monster he was hunting. At camp, Avalanna reveals a secret that Gladio had been unaware of previously causing some uneasiness, followed with a challenge in temptation.

Here they were… stuck in Hammerhead and forced to do the bidding of a mechanic. Avalanna didn’t mind doing Cindy a favor and looking for this hunter named Dave at all. A bit of a wrench in their plans, delayed them a bit… And Avalanna was quite pleased with that. She may even kiss Cindy when they get back if it took them long enough to find this guy… and hug the Regalia for taking a shit on them too. Why not? Delaying the inevitable, some would call it but she just wanted the little bit of freedom she had left to last as long as it could.

 

Gladio and Avalanna were trailing behind the group a bit, “Leave the brooding to your brother.” Gladio said beside her, “It suits him better.”

 

She laughed, “Quite the brooder he is, indeed. I feel sorry for Luna.”

 

“Yeah.” Gladio lost the playfulness in his voice.

 

She brought up what was about to happen… like a dumbass. She should have known bringing up Noctis’s marriage would make him think of hers. She wanted to try and fix it with another joke but knew she would only make it worse so she just kept quiet instead.

 

As if sensing the unusual awkwardness between them, Prompto yelled at them, “COME ON SLOWPOKES! IT’S JUST AHEAD!” His yelling was complete with exaggerated hand motions, in typical Prompto fashion.

 

They jogged to catch up with the rest of the crew and sure enough, an abandoned looking shack was before them… along with a pack of sabertusk’s, naturally.

 

“Looks like we’re going to have to fight.” Avalanna picked up the undertones of excitement in Gladio’s voice. The thought of a battle was equally as thrilling to her and the pair started to head towards the impending duel.

 

“Shouldn’t we have a plan?” They heard Ignis behind them.

 

“Suppose.” Gladio said not slowing, “But sometimes you just need to beat something in.”

 

Ignis sighed, “Very helpful.” But he, along with the others, followed.

 

“I’m sure we could find a way to sneak into the shack…” Prompto suggested.

 

“And then what? Hide behind the doors until they happen to go away? Not gonna happen.” Gladio responded.

 

“Oooooh…. I know... “ Prompto wasn’t much of a fighter but Avalanna knew there wasn’t a damn thing he wouldn’t do for Noctis. She was grateful her brother was lucky enough to have a friend like that in his life.

 

The group was almost upon the pack when Avalanna unsheathed her twin katana’s, everyone else following suit. She warped to a rock in the midst of the pack and then warped down, effectively decapitating two of the Sabertusks and making the rest of the pack aware of their group.

 

“Show off…” Noctis mumbled before he warped to a different rock, attempting to perform a similar display but with his own twist.

 

Avalanna warped right after she killed two of the sabertusks and smiled broadly once she was at her new location. Fighting was an area she excelled in... it allowed her to clear her mind and think of nothing but her enemy and potential moves. Her katanas became a natural extension of her body as she moved with grace and precision, working with everyone else in their group to take out the pack.

 

Once the battle was over, they regrouped, making sure everyone was without wounds and went to the shack. Before Noctis touched the door, it swung open and a wounded man greeted them.

 

“Y’all hunters?” The man asked.

 

“Something like that.” Noctis answered, “We were sent to find Dave. You him?”

 

“That would be me.” His accent was thick, “I came ‘round these parts huntin’ but was in for a-bit-of a surprise. Hurt my arm,” He motioned to the injured arm he was nursing, “And have been held up in this shack since. I reckon I owe you bunch and I apologize for the trouble it has put you folks in.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “I’d hate to inconvenience you fine folks further… but since I can’t carry on with my hunt, maybe y’all would be obliged. You seem like capable folk and you’d be doin’ this area a service.”

 

Noctis was silent and looked over to Ignis who nodded. Noctis then looked to Gladio and Avalanna who also nodded. He already knew Prompto wouldn’t be happy with the idea but would go along with whatever the rest of them decided, so didn’t bother getting his approval, “Alright.” Noctis finally answered, “We’ll do.”

 

“I thank ya kindly. Let me mark y’alls map on where the monster can be found. Be safe now, ya hear?”

 

The group left Dave, promising to come back as soon as the Monster was disposed of. He didn’t want to head to the nearest outpost until the monster had been slain.

 

Avalanna was disappointed that they had found Dave so quickly but was relieved when he had his own request to make. They traveled for a time but with night coming on, they decided it was safer to make camp. Her and Gladio set up the tent while Prompto and Noctis made the fire and set up the chairs. Ignis worked on their dinner which Avalanna helped with when they were finished with the tent.

 

They were all sitting around, talking, and eating, settling down after a day of walking and fighting monsters, when they heard a dog bark in the distance. No one thought anything of it except Noctis and Avalanna. They looked at each other, knowing it was either Umbra or Pryna. If it was Umbra, it was for Noctis. If it was Pryna, it was for her. She hadn’t had a visit from Pryna in many years so she assumed it would be Umbra.

 

Noctis clearly thought the same thing, as he got up and walked in the direction the barking was heard. Avalanna watched her brother and saw his face contort in confusion which made her get up and stand beside him.

 

“Uh… something you guys want to share with the group?” Gladio inquired.

 

The both shook their heads but never turned around.

 

“Hmph… Lucis Caelum’s…” Gladio uttered under his breath.

 

Soon, it was evident that it was both Umbra and Pryna. The siblings looked at each other, their shared secret never so close to being discovered. Luna and Noctis started the notebook sharing with Umbra being the messenger, but shortly after, Avalanna started receiving messages from Ravus with Pryna being the messenger. It was like having a pen-pal and Avalanna never took it in any other manner than having a friend. She hadn’t heard from Ravus in almost 10 years now and never thought she would hear from him again… that is until it was arranged she be wed to him. Still… She thought the messages by Pryna were at an end.

 

The two dogs greeted them calmly but excited to see them. They both patted them and called them good dogs before retrieving the messages they knew they carried. Pryna was carrying a simple letter, not meant for Avalanna to reply. She pocketed the letter and walked away to gather some food and water for the dogs. She did her best to not look at the rest of the group who must be rather confused at this point. She made her way back over to Noctis and the dogs just in time for Noctis to be securing the notebook back on Umbra. He nodded when she brought the supplies over and soon the dogs were off.

 

“What… What exactly was that about?” Prompto finally asked.

 

The siblings looked at each other, silently communicating and deciding not to talk, just shrugged.

 

“Of course…It’s a secret.”

 

Avalanna, wanting to read the note that burned in her pocket, dismissed herself from the group and walked to the edge of camp, far enough away that no one would be able to see or hear her. She sat down and began to read…

 

“ _My dear Avalanna,_

 

_I am truly sorry I have gone these last several years without writing you but the danger became too great. I have infiltrated the Niflheim ranks and I must have them think me loyal. I owe my sister for her help in getting this message to you discreetly. As you can imagine, I cannot afford getting a message back from you so I must wait, impatiently, to hear from you in person. You do me a tremendous honor in agreeing to be wed, though, I know the Empire did not leave you with much choice other than to accept the terms. I will admit, I have done many things I am unproud of, in attempts of gaining the Empire’s trust, but I promise I will do my best to be a worthy and suiting husband to you. I will never forget the kindness and sacrifice you showed that day and I can never repay you for saving my mother… for saving me. As I’m sure you are aware, mother passed away from natural causes a couple years ago, but in all her time, she never forgot you or what you risked to save us. She had wanted to arrange a marriage between us and would be pleased her hope was coming to fruition. My hope, is that, if you are already not as fond of me as I am of you, that you will grow to be. I know our marriage will have many obstacles to overcome but I hope that it is a happy one._

 

_Until we meet again._

_Yours, Ravus_ ”

 

Avalanna didn’t have time to run through the courses of emotion as Gladio appeared beside her, “What’s the letter?” He nodded towards the note in her hand.

 

“Oh… Uh…” She wasn’t sure what would be the best thing to do but decided she would tell Gladio everything. She handed the letter out to him, “Just… Just read it and I’ll explain afterwards.”

 

An eyebrow rose with curiosity as he grabbed the note and began to read. She watched his face as he read. Watched as his slack face became tight as he clinched his jaw, his expression unamused. She could tell he didn’t want to read anymore but had to know what else the note contained.

 

Finally, without looking at her, he handed the note back. They sat wordlessly for a time until she broke the silence, fulfilling her promise that she would explain, “Back when Noctis was severely injured and we visited Tenebrae... Niflheim attacked, knowing we were there. They attacked Tenebrae because of us… My brother and father were with Luna while I was with Ravus and his mother Queen Sylva. When the attack happened… My father ran with Noctis and Luna. I saved Sylva and Ravus from an attack but not all three of us could escape in time. They tried to get me to run but I refused to leave without them. The four of us were taken by Niflheim.” She paused, “I haven’t… spoken about this to anyone since I had to give my report... and even then...” Gladio nodded, understanding that it was difficult for her to speak about and keeping silent so she could decide on her own if she would or wouldn't share more... “They..." She began, "Subjected me to tests of various things.” His jaw tightened, displeased, taking test as torture and he wouldn’t be wrong, “They tested my abilities associated with being a Lucis Caelum. I can’t say they were pleasant but they did bring out my powers to a greater ability. As I’m sure you remember, once I came back, I was much stronger where my magic was concerned.” Gladio nodded again, remembering how surprised he was when she battled again using her magic. Her magic had surpassed that of her father at only the age of sixteen, “Queen Sylva had been planning a means of escape and told me about it one day when we were alone. She told me it was so we all could escape to Lucis… She lied, of course. She knew not all four of us would be able to get away… but she knew one of us could and they had decided it would be me. We all got up to a certain part of the escape and then… there I was… on an airship back to Lucis while the Nox Fleuret’s watched me fly away. They risked their lives for mine… like I had done for them.” She stopped once again before finishing, “I didn’t know how long I was a captive of Niflheim, the days all ran together. It felt much longer than the two months I was told I was missing once back in Lucis."

 

Gladio was quiet, taking in the information Avalanna had provided him with and then asked, “And then... the note passing began?” There was nothing he could say that would make her feel better about what occurred, so he focused on something else. He seemed indifferent when posing the question. It must have taken some effort on his part to seem that way.

 

She sighed, “Yes. It was the only way we could communicate. I hadn’t heard anything from him in almost 10 years. It was… just a… way for two friends to talk. He didn’t have any other friends.”

 

“Seems like he took it as a lot more than a friends thing.” A twinge of jealousy made its way into his tone.

 

“Perhaps… but it wasn’t like that for me.” She may have been sixteen at the time but she was already aware of the feelings she shouldn’t have for a certain individual and began working hard to suppress them.

 

He nodded, apparently deciding to drop it, at least for now, “You were… tortured... for a quite a time...”

 

She nodded, “Not the entire time… They let me rest when I was pushed too far.”

 

He growled, “Goddamn them!”

 

“It’s fine… There will be a peace now.”

 

“Maybe, but it doesn’t excuse what they did to you, Lanna.” His stare was intense and she looked away.

 

“If I keep a grudge, there will never be a true peace. It is a part of my history and I won’t be able to forget it but I must remain detached from the events that have passed. I am skeptical but I need to be hopefully and believe peace is possible or else what I am about to do, isn’t worth anything. I’m giving up the right to marry who I would choose for this… It has to mean everything.”

 

“And who would you choose, Princess?”

 

She torn her eyes from the dark horizon and looked at him, their eyes meeting. She couldn’t say how long they stared at each other, him daring her to break. She spoke, “I…” She cleared her throat and continued but with her resolve back, “I don't have the luxury to think of such things.”

  
He lifted an eyebrow, “Right...” He looked away, “We should get some sleep.” He stood and offered her a hand up. She slid her hand into his rough one. His completely covering hers as he helped her to her feet. His hand remained grasped to hers for several moments longer than need be before he finally torn away, removing the warmth she yearned for. He pretended it didn’t happen but she couldn’t help noticing him adjust his pants. She smiled and then realized she was smiling, happy to have that kind of effect on Gladio and stopped suddenly. Attempting to push those thoughts deeper, and locking them away. She sighed. She was glad this trip was turning into a longer one than anticipated but every moment she had with Gladio, was one step closer to her self-control completely dissolving.


	4. Encroaching Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finally makes their way to Galdin Quay. Tensions rise with the appearance of Ardyn as the group attempts to figure him out as well as deal with Avalanna's awful feeling that something is horribly awry... and her feelings have a pesky habit of being right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever! I haven't abandoned this... promise. Haha. Enjoy!

Galdin Quay was in the distance… much to Avalanna’s dismay. All that would be left is securing a boat to Altissia and then she would be a married woman… to a person not of her choosing.

She sighed and stretched out as much as she could sandwiched in between Gladio and Noctis. Gladio glanced at her sideways, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged and he went back to staring out the window. Her sights lingered on him for a moment before she made herself close her eyes.

The entire trip to get to Altissia has been interesting thus far and she secretly hoped for more delays, as if the week it took them to get this far wasn’t enough. She was being greedy at this point and she didn’t care.

Prompto squealed, excitedly, which made her pop her eyes open. They were driving under a natural bridge and soon, into a parking spot. She stared straight ahead, in a trance, as everyone got out of the vehicle. She had an awful feeling all of a sudden but didn’t know what it was about. She furrowed her eyes together and tilted her head to the side, trying to make sense of it.

Gladio left his door open but once he realized she wasn’t getting out, he peeked his head back in, “You know…” He stopped the sarcasm once he saw her serious expression, “Everything okay?” His voice was hushed, the words meant for just her.

Looking at him, she answered, “I… I’m not sure.” Her eyes were glazed, not truly seeing him, as she brought her hand up to the necklace she wore every day. A symbol of her Lucis Caelum lineage. Something she rarely did but in times of great emotional distress.

Gladio noticed her nervous habit and slid back in the car, “Hey. I know a lot is going on in there but you need to push through it.” He stopped and then said, almost hesitantly, “I’m here… if there’s anything I can even do.”

She let out a small laugh and closed her eyes, leaning back, “Oh, I’m well aware, on both things, thank you.” _And you know damn well what you can do for me…_ she thought but caught herself from saying it out loud. Instead she said, “This feeling… It’s… Do you remember the one I had around the time my mother died and Noct got wounded?” Gladio nodded and she continued, “It’s like that… but worse… so much worse. I don’t know what to make of it.”

He was quiet for a time before speaking, “It’s hard to say but your feelings have a horrible way of being right…. Ain’t much we can do about it.”

In other words… stop stalling, get your shit together, and carry on. She nodded, “Let’s go.” She placed her hand down on the seat, ready to slide herself across and out the door. Never looking back at her, Gladio placed his hand down on her hand, focusing on opening the door, and then he removed it when he climbed out. His way of silently supporting her. The end of her lips curved up but it made her wish things that couldn’t be. Frowning, she did her best to not think about Gladio, to not think about whatever this feeling could mean.

Avalanna and Noctis made eye contact, silently communicating… He could tell something was amiss so his look was inquisitive when she emerged from the Regalia. Avalanna was able to convey to him that not everything was okay but they shouldn’t worry about it. Noctis shrugged and the group started heading to the boats.

Prompto was ahead of them and stopped, calling them all over, “Awww… Look at this Noct! Says Lady Lunafreya’s dress is something to behold! I bet you can’t wait!”

Noctis blushed but tried covering it up by sighing, as if he was bored and moving his hand behind his head, “Let’s just go.” Prompto looked like he wanted to say more but Noct gave him a look that said he wouldn’t tolerate another word on the matter.

“Ah, come on… You’re no fun.” Prompto teased.

“Yes, our Prince has gotten rather dull with recent events.” Ignis chimed in with the teasing.

“In recent events?” Avalanna joined, “I think you’re forgetting about the rest of his life.”

Everyone chuckled but Noctis, “Come on….” Noct had no hint of amusement in his voice.

They talked amongst themselves until they heard a voice, “I’m afraid you’re out of luck.”

Avalanna’s eyes darted to find the familiar voice and the person it belongs to, finally picking Ardyn Izunia out in the crowded restaurant.

“Are we?” She heard Noctis ask of Ardyn.

“Yes, I’m afraid the boats are not going forth.” Ardyn replied flippantly.

Gladio could sense something wasn’t right, “And what’s your story?” His voice dripped with suspicion.

“Oh… I’m just an impatient traveler.” He responded, finding Avalanna’s eyes. She narrowed her gaze and he smiled, “Ah, you must be the Princess of Lucis. Only she could be so beautiful.” He bowed.

She laughed, not sure what he was playing at. They met before and he damn well knew it. The others might not know who he is, but she certain did. What was he up to? She wondered… Finally, she spoke to him, deciding to go with directness, “You know damn well who I was the moment you saw me, Chancellor.” She answered.

The others were confused, confirming her thought that they didn’t know who he was, “Chancellor?” Noctis asked.

Avalanna and Arydn ignored Noctis and just stared at one another, Arydn smirking, Avalanna with her arms crossed, scowling.

Finally, he laughed, “Ah, I had heard the Princess of Lucis could be… difficult. I do pity Ravus… Ah, but at least he has a masterpiece to gaze upon.” His smile had a cruelty to it that was frightening.

Gladio positioned himself in front of her, protectively, “You should be leaving now.”

Ardyn was thoroughly amused by the display, “Ah, yes. Well, with the boats being unavailable… I must be going anyway.” He bowed, “Princess… Prince…” And then walked away.

Avalanna glared after him, “So you gonna tell us what that was all about?” Gladio asked.

“No idea.” She answered truthfully.

“You seemed to be acquainted with him.” Ignis stated, trying to piece everything together.

She nodded, “Yeah. I met him once.” With an air of dismissal, as if it were unimportant information.

Prompto sighed, “Damn… It must be a family trait to be as vague as possible.”

Avalanna simply replied, “He’s a piece of shit.”

“Lanna… What aren’t you telling us?” Noctis finally asked, “You said he was a Chancellor?”

“I…” She stared in the direction Ardyn disappeared in, “Why is he here?” She was barely audible, “Something isn’t right.” She reached up for her necklace again, rubbing the symbol and jewel it held.

“You have a bad feeling don’t you, Lanna? That’s why you’re being so weird. Damnit! I hate when you have those feelings.” Noctis said, knowing when she got them, nothing pleasant occurred.

Avalanna nodded, “That was Ardyn. Chancellor Ardyn Izunia from Niflheim. He was the one who brought the peace terms to Father’s council that day… But he… Should be in Insomnia… The celebration should be today, so why isn’t he there?”

“I mean… does he need to be there?” Prompto asked.

“I… well, guess not…” Avalanna mused, “I just…” She shook her head, “Sorry, let’s just forget this and go.” She turned around, facing the restaurant again and started walking towards the docks, the boys following.


	5. Relax and Reflect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalanna finally has some time to breathe and think... alone... or does she? Never far away, Gladio walks with her as she traverses Galdin Quay's beach and reveals to her a mission given to him by her Father. Not pleased with the news, an argument ensues, ending with a reflection from Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very last paragraph is switching from Avalanna's view to Gladdy's. Also... if you haven't noticed... Yes, I'm totally using chapter titles from the names of the songs on the soundtrack.

After some questionable negotiations with Dino, they seemed to finally have a ship secured to Altissia. They had until the morning before the ship would be there, so she decided to take an evening stroll along the beach. It was to be a lone feature, but alas… She was accompanied by her ever-faithful shadow, bodyguard, and most importantly, best friend. She thought she was being sneaky, hoping for the time alone in order to clear her mind. She needed to mentally prepare for an uncertain future and one she had no desire to fulfil… but of course, Gladiolus was ever watchful of the Lucis Caelum family... and she was not to be fully alone in public without a guard. Gladio knew her and her antics all too well, much to her dismay, in many cases.

He walked beside her quietly for some time before he finally broke their silence, "Hey… Your father has an assignment for me."

"Oh?" She looked at him at of the corner of her eye, waiting to hear what was to come.

"I'll be going back with you. Wherever Ravus is taking you after… you... wed." She stopped and he with her. He continued talking, quickly, a little louder than before, sensing she was about to protest, "He wants to make sure you will be safe and someone is around that is familiar. Who better to protect and be a friend than me?" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

She shook her head, "No. Absolutely not. No."

"Stop it. I'm coming. There isn't a thing you can do to prevent that."

She was firm, "I said no." They both stared at each other for a moment, eyes intensely boring into the other, a battle, seeing which one would break first. She looked away and then down, conceding. Something entirely outside of her nature, throwing Gladio off. She spoke, still looking at the sand beneath them, "I can't.... I can't have you throw your life away, Glady. You need to stay with my brother. He needs all the friends and help he can get." She looked up at him, "Besides, I am quite capable of taking care of myself." The smile she meant to be displayed died before it ever reached her lips.

"I'm not throwing my life away, Goddamnit, and I'm going with you. That's final." He was fierce and, she could see, determined.

Swaying him from going would be nearly impossible but she couldn't accept it. She was already giving her life for a hopeful peace so her people would know what it is like not to have to worry. She couldn't bear the thought of Gladio throwing everything he worked for, away. He deserved a better opportunity, a better future than being her shadow... though she couldn't lie, the thought of him being with her through it all, gave her great solace but that was her being selfish... She was a Princess, groomed to constantly be thinking about others. With her vigor back, she straightened and spoke formally, "I do what I must. For peace. For a brighter future. You will not follow me. You will go back to Lucis. You are more needed there. I do this on my own." She paused and then continued, "Live your life well, Gladiolus.... In Lucis."

His laugh was cruel as he shook his head, "Don't.... Don't fucking talk to me like that. Like someone who doesn't know you. I'M NOT THROWING MY LIFE AWAY! YOU ARE MY LIFE!" He had stepped closer and they were only mere inches apart by the time he was finished.

They looked at one another for a measure of time they could not determine. The intensity between them was electrifying, both of their breathing had quickened, but not noticeably.

This time, Gladio looked away, "You... are a Lucis Caelum and I am an Amicitia. Protecting and serving you and your family IS my life. I follow my King's orders, which is to guard you. I'm going, Princess." His voice sounded defeated, though rigid.

She didn't respond for a moment but finally laughed, "Of course, that is what you meant." She shook her head slightly, "Whatever. Do what you want." She began walking away, back to the hotel and the rest of the boys, "I'm hungry." She sighed.

He watched her walk away for minute, taking in the sight of his best friend and Princess, in the evening sunlight. He wished things could be different, be easier for them both but it was a wish he typically pushed aside as quickly as it entered his mind. This time, he let it sit, this time he entertained the idea of how their life would be if they were different people, not bound by duty. He had never wanted anything so desperately in his life and he knew he shouldn't have given any more thought to the idea. As the years grew... so did the temptation. The wall between them slowly crumbling and them both trying so hard to frantically put back the pieces. He shook his head. The woman in front of him, was destined for another life, with another man. She was the Princess of Lucis and would do whatever it took to ensure her people's safety. Everyone adore her for it, even if she was a bit of a challenge to deal with. He especially admired her for it, "Fuck..." Gladio mumbled under his breath and ran to catch up with Avalanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of working on the next couple chapters and chapter six is shaping up to be quite lengthy! With the way things are headed... Chapter seven will likely be near as long.


	6. Veiled in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets the news of the fate of Insomnia. Needing to see it with their own eyes, they decide to go back, finding their worst nightmares are, indeed, true. Avalanna thinks of previous memories as she, and the rest of them, deal with their plans being ruined and grappling with what they will do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning to add Flashbacks in this chapter and some fluff between her and Gladio :)

Her world stopped as she read the words displayed across the paper, "Insomnia falls".

 _"No...."_ , must have escaped her lips because Ignis replied with, "I'm afraid so."

“What?!” Noctis was in disbelief, “Is this some kind of joke?”

“Calm down so I can explain what’s in the reports.” Ignis sternly told him.

“I’m as calm as I’m going to get!” Noctis’s voice was on the edge as he walked toward Ignis.

Ignis looked at her brother for a moment and then made eye contact with her, looked back at him and started, “There was an attack. The Imperial army has taken control of the Crown City.”

Gladio took over, reading from the newspaper he now held beside her, “As treaty room tempers flared, Blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke around the Citadel had cleared... The King… was found… dead.”

Avalana’s heart was pounding and she was attempting her best to keep her composure. _Father…_

“We had no way of knowing that the signing would be last night.” Ignis expressed.

“But… the weddings! Altissa!” Noctis didn’t want to believe their city was gone… and neither did she… She had a small moment in which she realized that the wedding must be called off, at least for now, for what would the purpose be? And she felt relieved, for a fraction of a second before she was racked with guilt for even thinking such a thing. Her people… her father… her friends… Could very well be gone. Ceasing to exist over night while she slept... Safe.

“I know! That was the plan… Yet every headline says Insomnia has fallen. How could every news stand in the Kingdom be wrong?” Ignis, generally so put together, was starting to let emotion escape into his voice.

“Lies… they have to be.” Noctis was still not ready to accept that it could be possible.

“What else do we know, Ignis?” Avalanna inquired. She had to remain strong for her and, most importantly, her brother. She had to focus on the task at hand, or she would be lost.

Ignis simply shook his head and Gladio spoke, “Then we don’t know until we see it with our own eyes.”

Prompto turned around, “Then we go back to Insomnia.”

“It might not be safe.” Ignis voiced, supplying the facts, as always.

“I don’t care… I need to see. I need to know if it’s true.” Avalanna was determined to know with surety, that this headline, was indeed fact. From the feeling in the room… the rest felt the same way.

“Besides…” Prompto began, “It might not be safe here… or anywhere…”

“So… we turn back?” Gladio asked, getting to the important decision… are they all going to abandoned their mission to see if their city still was standing as it was before they left?

There was a long pause before Noctis finally spoke up, “Yeah.” And with that… They left for Insomnia.

 

***** Flashback to age 16 *****

“Where is she?!” She could hear her Father on the other side of the door.

She had just gotten home, managing to escape, thanks to the Nox Fleuret’s and to the gentlemen who let her use his motorbike. She thought about how they were still in captivity and tricked her into thinking they would all escape… together. She would have never agreed to go through with the plan if she had known… Which of course… they must have figured that much… She would be eternally grateful that they got her out but she would never forgive herself for leaving them behind.

She pushed the thoughts of her captivity by Niflheim, and the Nox Fleuret’s, to that back of her mind. She would rather not dwell on her time there ever again but she knew it would haunt her for a time.

Avalanna had made it all the way to the Citadel gates before anyone even knew she had escaped. The guards stationed there were in disbelief and almost didn’t recognize her, “Prin…. Princess?” They muttered when she finally had taken off her helmet and dismounted from the bike. She had looked at them, and what they saw must have frightened them for they quickly looked away. “It’s me.” She plainly stated, “Now let me in.” They had obeyed her and she only felt mildly bad for her behavior towards the pair of guards. 

Word must have spread quickly of her return for her Father to be here already… She didn’t go to her Father, didn’t go to Glad, didn’t go to her little brother. She went straight to her own room, not looking at anyone, never responding to those who questioned her along the way.

Her door flew open and her Father rushed in, “Oh, Avalanna…” He went to embrace her but she stopped him, looking at him with resentment.

“Don’t.” She shook her head as she said it, “You… left them to die. Left me to die.”

“Avalanna… Please… What was I to do? The place was surrounded. I had one chance to get him out safely and I took it.”

She laughed, throwing her head back and said, “Fuck you.” She looked at him now, “Noctis, the chosen. The only one that matters because a fucking crystal said so.” She would never have dared to talk to her Father or anyone with authority in this manner before. She knew how things were and had accepted them… or so she had thought. The fact that her Father wasn’t going to help the Nox Fleuret’s and left her because she decided to… She was going to let him know how painful that was to her.

Her Father was stern but she could tell her words cut him, “Avalanna… What did they do to you?”

She hadn’t expected him to ask about it right away… She rolled her eyes and shook her head again, “Why does it matter? Who cares what happens to me?”

“You are my daughter. You matter immensely to me and I’m deeply sorry for making it seem otherwise. I have been fraught with worry the entire time you have been away from us and your brother… he misses you dearly.” He came closer to her, “My daughter… I am truly, sincerely sorry.” He kneeled before her, “I have always considered you my most precious gift.”

She was an idiot. Of course, her Father loved her. He was and always has been in an interesting situation… there was no easy way, no easy answer. It killed him to leave her behind but if he had stayed… Would there still be an Insomnia? She started crying, and soon it turned to sobs. Her Father said nothing more but held her until she was done.

**** End Flashback ****

Avalanna was pulled out of her memories due the boys conversation about the blockade before them.

“They’ve set up an inspection point…” Ignis commented.

“Then we find a way around.” Her and Gladio said in unison.

“Right…”

There was a dirt road to their left that Ignis turned the Regalia down until they came to staircases that led to a building, now half way rubble. Gladio took the lead with Avalanna close behind, Noctis trailed behind her, with Prompto and then Ignis bringing up the rear. Soon Gladio halted, the rest following suit, “There they are…” He whispered back to them, “Want to take them out?”

“Oh, yeah.” Noctis replied, getting in a stance to warp, Avalanna ready to do the same.

They both warped quietly to a higher vantage point, picking their targets and warping down, slicing their throats from behind. They both quickly warped out while the others joined the fray. Gladio nearly cut a soldier in half with his blade, while Ignis impaled another with a spear, Prompto taking one out with a shot to the neck. Ignis was closest so quickly changed weapons to twin daggers and threw off the helmet the soldier was wearing, stabbing him in head, quickly ending his suffering.

Avalanna darted from one spot to the next, warping down to make kills, her brother doing the same, as their three companions fought on the ground. Their enemies were more concerned with the targets they could keep in their sights so barely paid Noctis and her any mind. She warped down, taking a soldier from behind, another had caught sight of her and switched to targeting her. She used the lifeless body still in her grasps as a shield, while her brother took out the soldier aiming for her. Nodding at her brother for the help, she plugged forward, finally deciding to join the three on the ground.

The five of them moved like a well-oiled machine striking down all that stood in their way. Soon enough, they had quickly disposed of their enemies and were running to the overlook. The site before her made her heart drop and a lump develop in her throat. Black smoke arose from all over the city, the majority of it rising from where the Citadel would rest.

Prompto quickly pulled out his phone and switched to the news, which was in the middle of a broadcast, “… development of recent events, all provisional terms have been suspended. Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis’s death, we have just received word that Crown Price Noctis, Princess Avalanna, and Oracle Lunafreya have all been pronounced dead.”

Prompto released a small gasp, while Noctis was visibly shaken.

“Keep it on!” Gladio was urgent but his urgency made Prompto drop his phone, ending the news announcement.

“Don’t bother!” Noctis yelled at them.

Avalanna reached up and grabbed her necklace instinctively and closed her eyes. Gladio placed a hand on her shoulder and she leaned her head towards his hand. She straightened, letting out the air she had been holding, and dug for her phone.

“Cor?” Her brother figured she would try calling the Marshal.

She nodded curtly, “Cor?” She spoke into the phone.

“So… you are alive. I take it your brother is too?”

“Yeah. Gladdy, Ignis, and Prompto too.” She paused, “What the hell is going on?”

“Where are you?”

“Outside the city. No way back in. Where are you?”

“Meet me in Hammerhead. We can discuss further there.”

“Alright.”

“And… Lanna… About the King… It’s true.”

She closed her eyes and slowly took in a huge breath of air, before responding, “I… see.”

“You’ll want to get moving… and quickly.” And he hung up.

She stood there, dazed. The boys started coming closer to her, Noctis speaking first, “What did Cor have to say?”

“Hammerhead… He said to meet him in Hammerhead.” Her voice monotoned.

“And… The King?” Gladio was the one to ask.

Her face contorted as she willed her tears away, pushing the recent events at the edges of her mind and willing herself to think of the task at hand. She stood in silence but the silence was enough for them to know their answer.

 

**** Flashback age 16, the day after her return to Insomnia ****

 

After she had composed herself, her Father had left, letting her rest before she was to be briefed the following day. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It wasn’t long after she had awoken and gotten herself ready to give her report, that Gladio flew in her room, a place he refused to enter as of late.

“Lanna!” He froze when he saw her, taking her in. Emotion must have swept through him and he ran to her, throwing his arms around her, “Your safe, thank the gods. I wanted to see you yesterday but the King was strict about you having no visitors.”

She was stiff but slowly started relaxing against him, bringing her arms up to return the hug. Things had been… off with them. They were normally inseparable but that had been changing months before everything happened… She wasn’t sure yet. She just knew something felt different.

“I’m safe.” She whispered back.

As if realizing they had been hugging, and for a longer time than needed, Gladio suddenly let go. His cheeks were faintly blushed as he pulled away and placed his hand behind his head, “We’re glad. Everyone was worried.”

 _Why couldn’t he just say *he* was?_ She wondered. “Yeah.” Was all she could manage to say in response.

There was a silence before he spoke again, “I… What…” He stopped and shook his head as if it would help clear his mind, “How did you escape?”

She trusted him more than anyone but that didn’t mean she would ever tell him how exactly she felt about what she went through. She decided she didn’t feel much like talking about it, “I had help.” She stated plainly.

“Ah…” Gladio said before he looked at her with intensity, “Did they hurt you?” He sounded as if he would be out for vengeance.

Avalanna furrowed her brows together, “Well… it wasn’t… a pleasant experience…”

“I’ll pay them back 100 times over for what they did to you.” He growled.

Though, moved that someone would be willing to avenge her, his words and actions were… confusing. She no longer knew if he meant them as her best friend or… Ah… There it was. She realized then that the change between them was because they didn’t know how the other felt… they had romantic feelings brewing for one another and weren’t sure If they should ever be acted upon, “I… uh… Thanks?” She was aware the response was lame but she wasn’t sure where to go with it after finally piecing together that there was a possibility of actual feelings among the two of them.

They stared at each other for a time and she wondered, and secretly hoped, that he would kiss her, whisk her away and she could forget about her responsibilities. He had a look about him that suggested the same thought might be running in his mind. Boldened, she stepped closer to him. His eyes widen for a short moment but he let her take a hand and run it down his arm, goosebumps forming along where she brushed against him. They were inches apart, and finally she brought her eyes up to his, they both were breathing heavily, waiting to see what would happen next.

After what she had experienced, she knew that at any time, she could be gone and what she meant to say, would never be said… She was readying herself to lean in and kiss him but before it could occur, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Horrified, they quickly separated, with hearts beating frantically, both from desire and fear, they looked to find Cor standing in the doorway. Gladio pushed passed him and out of the room, never looking back. Avalanna refused to be embarrassed and gave Cor a defiant look when he raised an eyebrow her way. He just shook his head and said, “Are you quite ready or do you need some time to cool off?”

She smirked and started walking in his direction, “I’m ready.”

They walked in silence for most of the way to the family room until Cor spoke up, “I won’t tell anyone what I just witnessed but you need to be careful Princess. Forming attachments… In your position… You’re destined to be married to another man for alliance purposes. Never forget that.”

It wasn’t something she wanted to hear… but it was something she needed to. She rolled her eyes anyways, “Yeah, I’m well aware.”

“Are you? You see to have lost touch with who you are exactly. Do you need to be reminded?” Cor had an intensity about him but you always knew where he stood.

She sighed, “I’m reminded constantly, in some way, every single day.” Softly she said, “I just… want to forget sometimes.”

“You don’t have the luxury. Push those thoughts aside, Avalanna. They’ll do you nothing good.”

When she entered the entry room, Gladio was already there, standing near her brother, already looking most uncomfortable about her arrival. She tried, at least smiling at him, but he seemed to be doing his best at focusing on anything that wasn’t her.

She took Core’s advice and didn’t think about Gladio or how she thought she felt about him. They made their way through the room, and headed to the where the briefing would take place. Once they entered, the doors closed behind her and only her Father, Cor, Clarus, and one other member of the council was in the room. The story she wove of the events after Tenebrae were detailed but she did leave out pieces. Somethings she just couldn’t bring herself to utter out loud. When she was done, her Father was on the verge of tears while Cor and Clarus had a look of admiration. The other council member was noticeably horrified.

“You went through more than most soldiers.” Cor stated, and placed a hand on her shoulders, “You damned Lucis Caelum’s… Too stubborn to break or give up.” No one knew what to say, knowing that nothing could truly comfort her, having dealt with their own situations… but Cor, at least provided words of encouragement to her character and she appreciated that.

Once the briefing was over and it was decided that the council had to discuss these new findings, she left and attempted to find Gladio. He was to be training Noctis but she couldn’t find either of them anywhere. She decided to let it go for the moment but with everything left open ended, she felt uneasy.

Her thoughts were preoccupied when she entered her room but she could sense someone was there, “Out. Show yourself.” She demanded.

“Cor?” She was more than confused, “What are you doing here?”

“I came with a reminder... And an offer.”

“Oh?” Curiosity getting the better of her.

He nodded, “The reminder… Don’t bind yourself to anyone. Don’t become attached. If you do, pretend the bond doesn’t exist. Don’t think about it. It can never happen.”

This again… “And the offer?” She was beginning to tire of hearing about it from him. She knew. She did. She just wasn’t sure if she cared.

“You hold the key to peace… through marriage. You need to care and take thought into your actions. You need to be taught…” He came a little closer then, “I can teach you.”

Avalanna tilted her head to the side, “Teach me?”

Cor nodded again, “Yes. In many ways. Let me begin with stating, that I don’t particularly care what you decide… but I can teach you to think before you act, think about all the ways those actions can affect everything around you… and how to make decisions in moments where you have no time.”

Looking down, she considered his offer. Would she be a better Princess through his training, then if she didn’t accept? Would she be better council to her Father and brother? She decided it wouldn’t hurt to accept his offer and maybe she could grow to tolerate Cor a little more in the process… though something told her she would only grow to want to punch him harder.

 

****End Flashback****

 

They were pulling into Hammerhead, when the memory faded and they were exiting the car.

“Glad y’all made it.” Cindy greeted them.

“Thanks.” Avalanna bowed her head slightly, “Where’s Cor?”

“Oh, he left to see to business but left y’all a message with Pawpaw.” Cindy fidgeted a minute, “You can find ‘im in the garage. He hasn’t sat still a minute since he heard y’all were comin’.”

The group made their way to see Cid who looked distraught but happy to see them, “The crystal and the ring were what they were after, all along.” He explained to the crew.

“So…” Ignis began, “The talk of peace was merely a pretext.”

Looking down the whole time, Noctis stated, “They played my Father for a fool.”

“No…” Avalanna shook her head, “He knew.”

Cid nodded, “Reggie wasn’t born yesterday. Lucis got dealt a losin’ hand and yer old man played it the best he could.”

“He saw what was to come and did his best. He knew… He knew…” _Why didn’t he tell me?_ Avalanna wondered… but of course… the answer was obvious. Because she would have stayed and she likely wouldn’t be standing here now.

Cid added to what Avalanna was saying, “Yer old man wasn’t gonna go down without a fight… in the end though… it just wasn’t enough.”

Everyone sat in silence until Cid continued, “Cor left for the tomes, northwest of here. If you want more answers… you should seek him out.” Cid got up, “I haven’t seen him in so many years…” He trailed off, never finishing the thought out loud.

“Let’s go.” Noctis was already headed toward the Regalia.

“Wait.” Ignis stopped him, “We should all rest. Who knows how long getting to the tomes will take.”

“I could use some rest.” Prompto admitted.

Gladio agreed, “We will need all our strength to get to the tome.”

Noctis sighed, knowing it was for the best but was impatient. He wanted more answers… and now. She could tell he wasn’t completely convinced so went to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “As much as I hate to say it… they’re right. We need our strength and we’ve been through a lot today already.” She spoke softly but maintained a firmness in her voice. The same voice she would use to give her Father personal council.

Noctis nodded, agreeing but not liking the fact they were standing still. Cid had a camper near the diner where they could stay. It was kind of small so they played King’s Knight to determine the two of them that would get the bed. Avalanna won, followed by Ignis, Gladio, Noctis, and then Prompto. Ignis, not feeling comfortable with sharing a bed with her, forfeited his spot. Gladio did the same so it ended up being Noct and her.

Everyone was getting ready to retire but Avalanna didn’t much feel like sleeping, at least not yet. She made her way to the diner to grab a couple drinks, hoping that would finally tire her enough to rest.

She slid into a booth seat with a beer in hand, preferring not to be at bar itself, and stared out the window. Mind empty. It wasn’t long before Gladio walked in and sat across from her, also with a beer.

She nodded at him as a way of greeting but went back to looking out the window. They sat in silence, drinking their beers. Finally, after they both finished the second one and were starting on their third, did Gladio break the silence, “These aren’t nearly as good as the ones back home.”

Small talk. Not exactly what she was looking for at the moment but he was trying his best, “Not nearly, no.” She agreed.

He let out a small laugh, “Do you remember that time when Noct and my sister disappeared and no one could find them for hours?”

A smile spread across her face, “Everyone was so worried. I thought you might kill Noct when he made it back.”

“Oh, I thought about it.” His expression turned somewhat more serious, “Iris told me everything that happened that night though. Then, I realized the little shit wasn’t all so bad.”

Avalanna chuckled, “He always has been a little shit.”

“Must run in the family.” Gladio poked.

“Oh, no one told you before you were sworn to protect us? Sucks for you.” She joked back, raising part of her lip into a crooked smirk. 

“Tch.” Gladio let out, shaking his head, “Ain’t nothing I can’t handle.”

She pointed at him as she said, “Yeah… you say that…”

Laughing, he replied, “Well, you Lucis Caelum’s do make things more… difficult. Never a dull moment, that’s for sure.”

She tilted her head to the side, while bringing her shoulders up as she answered, “We do our best. Just for you Amicitia’s.”

“How lucky…”

They both laughed and continued to drink and talk of other times in their past. The one time they both nearly died as children because Avalanna was determined to save an injured dog but didn’t see the monster that had done the injuring, was still lurking nearby. Gladio had been her shield in that moment and the scar running down his face was a permanent reminder of her stupidity. Now, they could laugh about how dumb they were, but for a long time she felt immensely guilty for putting him in a situation that caused him harm… all because she didn’t stop and think first.

“You know…” He began, “I was so mad at you for sneaking off with the Kingsglaive to fight the war but… I just want you to know I think it was good decision.” He stopped, in thought, then continued, “They all told such stories of you… how you fought and how you were worth ten good men. They were loyal to you, to your family, more loyal than they were previously. Even when things were getting dicey, they never wavered or lost faith in their Princess. I just… As worried as I was… I was proud of you.”  He finished with such intensity in his eyes.

Avalanna dropped her head, blushing, “Thank you.” Never looking up, she said, “That means more than you know.”

“Yeah.” He looked down, his cheeks flushing a darker shade of red, “You always acted before you really thought things through so I thought you were being rash or defiant… but you were so adamant about fighting with them and for legitimate reasons. Once, I realized that... I worried a little less.” He paused, then added, “You grew so much in such a short amount of time…”

Shifting in her seat, she averted her eyes downward, “Yeah, well… Cor was a hell of a teacher.”

Gladio’s eyebrows furrowed together, “Cor… trained you?”

“Oh…” She supposed it didn’t matter now if anyone knew. Her arrangement with Cor was to be a secret one and it was something she took very seriously. Until this day, she never had told a soul, “Um… Well… Yeah.”

“I had no idea.” He was bewildered.

“No one did.” She still didn’t want to speak much on the training… it was one of the most laborious things she had went through… Being tested on, going through battles… Rough as they were, were not close to the hell she endured through Cor’s training. She questioned everything about herself, at first… but Cor taught her how to deal with it. She spoke again, “The arrangement was to be of the upmost secrecy and remain that way… I guess it doesn’t matter now.”

He still had a look of confusion. Before he could ask anything else she said softly, “That’s all I’m going to say about it.”

Though skeptical, he nodded, “Well, alright. You know I ain’t gonna force you to talk about something you don’t want to.”

After that conversation, they rose from their seats and took their empty mugs back to the bar. On their way out, Avalanna stumbled on the steps, but Gladio caught her arm, saving her from meeting the ground.

“You alright there?” Gladio questioned her concerningly, removing his hand from her arm as she straightened herself.

“Just miscalculated the steps.”

“… Right….” Gladio answered.

“Hey… It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Yeah… You say that.”

She smiled at the play on their conversation earlier and shook her head. He stayed closer to her then normal to ensure she had no more mishaps along the way.

Once in front of the camper, she reached up to grab the door but Gladio placed his hand on it, baring her way in. She tilted her head up, making eye contact with him.

Quietly, he said, “I don’t know what’s next… or what that mind of yours is planning… But don’t forget, your Father’s last orders were for me to follow you. I intend to stick to those plans. Whatever you decide, wherever you go, I’ll be there.” He let his arm drop to his side now, giving her access to the door.

She was silent for a bit of time, then finally, with her back to him, she responded, “Please… just keep my brother safe. He is your first priority.”

She didn’t wait for him to say anything more, and opened the door, making her way to the bed her brother was already in. He was on laying on the edge of it, on his side, facing the wall. She tried her best to gently climb in the bed and laid in the same direction as Noctis. Assuming he was asleep, she closed her eyes but soon heard a sniffle coming from him.

Avalanna reached a hand out and placed it on her brother’s shoulder. He froze but then rolled over facing her. His eyes were red and a tear was rolling down his cheek. She brought her hand up and brushed it off his face, “Hey…” She whispered.

“He’s really gone, isn’t he?” He whispered back.

“Seems so.”

“Huh… what… what are we going to do?”

“We’re going to go forward. We can’t look back. We take the lessons we’re taught and remember them to the point they are helpful but forget the pain that we can’t handle until we can handle it. We are the Lucis Caelum’s. Once people begin to realize we are alive… we will be in the spot light. We have to stay strong.”

“How do you do it? How have you gone through so much shit and can still function?”

“Honestly?... I pretend they happened to someone else when I think about it. A character in a book, but not me. I also focus on the task at hand and what is to come. What’s happened cannot be changed. It’s just facts to help come to a decision now.” She realized it wasn’t the best coping mechanism but everyone has to have one and Cor helped her find hers, “Everyone has their own way of dealing with things. You have to find _your_ way.”

“I… don’t know how to be like dad. You should be next in line… not me…”

“Stop it.” She wasn’t sure how to approach this with her brother. Truth is… she never wanted to rule and never envied Noctis, in that regard. The burdened he carried was immense. When in times of doubt, and knowing something needed to be said, she went with honesty, “You have to led. But you aren’t alone. I’ll be with you every single step of the way. Every. Single. Step. I promise you. I’ll always have your back and I know the others feel the same way. You have it in you, little brother. I know you’ll do us all proud.”

He relaxed and let out a breath, “Yeah… That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Letting us down?” She guessed, when he nodded, she continued, “That’s normal. If you weren’t, I’d say something was wrong with you… though… knowing you…”

He took his pillow and smacked her with it. She allowed it once but then took out hers as he tried again, meeting his pillow with her own, “I’m kidding!” She said in between laughter, “You’ll be an amazing King someday. I don’t have any doubt at all. We’re here to help you shoulder that weight, you know? Don’t forget that. Don’t ever feel like you are burdening us because you aren’t. We all know what we are in for and we all accept it… at any costs. It’s something you’ll need to get used to.”

Sighing, he asked, “Yeah… but how?”

They were both sitting up now, and the moonlight was peering in from the window, shining on Noctis’s face. _He looks so much like dad when he was younger._ She thought before responding, “That isn’t something I can tell you. I can only say what needs to be done. How you get there is your own choosing.” She used something similar to what Cor told her once.

He nodded and then flopped down, “I’ll… do my best.”

“That’s all anyone can do.” She laid down too, “Now get over here.”

She reached over to embrace him, “Ugh… really?” Noctis replied but he didn’t stop her and eventually hugged her in return.

 _I’m so sorry for the weight you must bear, little brother but you won’t be alone. I’ll do everything in my power to help you_. She made a silent promise to him and to herself. Finally, sleep overtook her and the Lucis Caelum siblings slept soundly, considering. 


End file.
